EL PODER DE UN BESO:
by duLcE gAllETitA
Summary: Para encontrar al principe azul hay que besar a muchos sapos [GaaraxIno]
1. Que facil es besar

Puede besar a la novia- exclamo el sacerdote. Y Sakura y Sasuke se fundieron en un largo beso, la iglesia rompió el silencio con aplausos de los invitados.

_Sakura se veía simplemente hermosa, parecía una reina salida de un cuento de hadas, su traje era blanco, por supuesto, teniendo un hombro al descubierto, estaba repleto de pequeñas flores rosa pastel, como si la hubieran salpicado, su peinado era un chongo alto, típico de cualquier novia y el velo era sencillo a media espalda. Por su parte Sasuke solo traía puesto un smoking negro muy elegante._

_Ino estaba tan triste, no contenía las ganas de llorar, apretando con fuerza su bolso perla, que hacia juego con sus guantes cortos del mismo color y su vestido azul viejo, era de tirantes cruzado, con la falda poco arriba de sus rodillas y con mucho vuelo, no tenia espalda y estaba sostenido por unas rosas blancas y su peinado era un huevo y el cabello lacio, su maquillaje corría junto a las lagrimas que rodaban por su rostro para después caer en la banca de la iglesia a la cual se aferraba con fuerza; Sakura le había ganado a Sasuke; el amor de su vida. Había perdido ante todos, ante ella misma, el orgullo la recorría por todo el cuerpo, el coraje la tristeza de ver sus ilusiones rotas, Sakura era su mejor amiga pero aun asi no podía contener el coraje que le reinaba y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada._

_Ya en la fiesta Ino solo admiraba el gran resplandor del salón, las mesas tenían manteles blancos con florecitas rosa pastel a su alrededor, al frente de la pista tenían una gran pirámide de copas de cristal, junto al pastel. __**"todo tiene que combinar"-**__ pensó Ino –"__**típico de Sakura", **__diciendo esto último con cierto dolo._

_Sin tener nada mas que hacer seguía observando y solo veía a parejas, que mal cuadro para Ino en ese momento; ver tanta felicidad entre la gente, ver el amor que todos se tenían entre su pareja. Neji, con un smoking igual al de Sasuke pero con el saco blanco y el pantalón negro, y Ten Ten; tenía puesto un vestido rosa straple muy ajustado al cuerpo y con una abertura en la pierna derecha, muy sexy para ser mamá, con su cabello agarrado a media coleta; lo cual volvía loco a Neji, la gran sensualidad de Ten Ten y con tal razón fueron los primeros en casarse hacia ya 2 años y tenían una linda niña igual a Neji, en sus ojos, su piel. Pero muy al estilo de Ten Ten, con sus 2 molotitos y un traje típico de la antigua China. Naruto; con un traje azul cielo con negro e Hinata; tenia el pelo largo y lacio, vestía una falda plisada lila y una blusa blanca algo escotada, fueron los segundos en contraer matrimonio e Hina estaba embarazada, su mejor amigo Shikamaru, con un traje de saco verde pino, con una camisa negra algo holgada y pantalón negro, también se había casado con Temari; la cual llevaba puesto un traje rojo ultra pegado al cuerpo y con un escote en forma de corazón, y un molote suelto dejando algunas mechas rodando su cara, le daba un aspecto muy sensual, algo que no agrado mucho a Ino pero tenia que aceptarlo de uno u otra manera. Se sentía tan sola todos parecían ser felices menos ella, le faltaba algo que era evidente: __**amor. **__Y que era mejor que una copa de vino y empezó a tomar junto a Kankuro, en la barra, quien andaba con un pantalón negro y una camisa guinda, pero sin decir mas allá de __**"hola" **__de parte de los dos, entre copa y copa Ino seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, y tanto amor de parte de los invitados la empezaron a fastidiar y no soportó más y _

_salió corriendo de la fiesta a donde se alejara de todo, con la botella en la mano y que mejor lugar que el río, quería alejarse de todo quería alejarse de el de su Sasuke, del amor de su vida, pero que estaba diciendo si el ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla y recordar eso, pensar en eso le dolía aun mas. Soltando asi sus lagrimas y reclamándose el por que, toda su vida había amado a alguien que jamás le dio esperanza alguna, aunque ella había dedicado toda su vida a amarlo y era de esperarse que Sakura se casara con el._

_- __**"POR QUE EL CASTILLO TUVO QUE SER DE ARENA"- **__gritó la chica_

_Y sin darse cuenta alguien la miraba desde lejos __**"tan hermosa y perdiendo el tiempo llorando por algo que nunca existió; tenia que ser mujer todas son igual de débiles"**_– pensó molesto por la situación de la chica y se quedo a contemplarla.

_Ino se quedo profundamente dormida entre el vino y lagrimas, mientras el joven se acercaba a ella para llevársela a casa, ya que empezaba a llover y no quería que se resfriara; en cuanto la chica sintió los fríos brazos del joven entre abrió los ojos y miró unos ojos turquesa tan cautivadores que la hicieron sonrojarse un poco – "jamás olvidare esos ojos"- pensó Ino y sin más lo besó, el se sorprendió del acto de la chica, y ella aún más al sentir sus cálidos labios, sintió un calor recorrerla por todo el cuerpo y una protección que nunca había sentido antes, él correspondió con un apasionado beso, sintiendo así un sinfín de mariposas volar por su estomago y un escalofrió lo cubrió dándole así unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero aún así la apretó contra su cuerpo abrazándola fuertemente, ella era la única chica que realmente le había hecho sentir algo y tenía curiosidad de saber que mas podía hacerle sentir y ella acariciaba su cabello, sintiendo la pasión que los rodeaba a mas no poder Ino se sentía como si estuviera en un sueño se acostó en el pasto junto al río y acercándolo hacía sí, y subiéndose en él, y este aprovechando la ingenuidad de la chica empezó a recorrer su mano por su espalda hasta sus piernas empezando a acariciarlas y a subir el vestido, cuando la miró para su aprobación __**"se ve tan tierna entre la lluvia"**__ pensó el chico olvidando lo planeado y contemplando el paisaje; la lluvia cada vez se intensificaba más y los árboles se movían con fuerza por el viento que los acechaba olvidándose completamente de que la lluvia podía mojarlos, sólo estaban ellos hay sin más, Ino iba de prisa, lo cual tenía como loco al chico, pero contenía su deseo de poseerla. Ino quería olvidar a Sasuke, quería empezar de nuevo y que mejor que estar con alguien mas alguien que realmente la hacia sentir, y en un momento se dio cuenta que lo que sentía en ese momento nunca antes lo había sentido por nadie mas; por que esto era real, ya no era una fantasía más y lo peor es que él no se daba cuenta de eso cuando de pronto se escucho un fuerte trueno que retumbo por toda la aldea e Ino se apretó fuertemente de él, como una pequeña niña, dándose cuenta así que no estaba bien lo que pasaba no quería aprovecharse de ella, ya que conocía el problema de la chica comprendiendo totalmente la situación y se separó de ella, dándole por último un tierno beso en la frente y caminando entre la oscura maleza de los árboles dejando a una Ino totalmente confundida y sentada en el pasto entre la lluvia._


	2. Entre mas lejos mejor

Espero y les guste la continuación del fic, quiero aclarar q este cap. Solo es el puente de la historia y en general este fic se lo quiero dedicar a Umino Megumi sensei e isa-chan que han hecho posible toodo esto.

* * *

II.- ENTRE MAS LEJOS MEJOR

Al día siguiente Ino abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, veía el techo rosa lleno de mariposas, flores y estrellas; era su cuarto, pero como había llegado allí, intentando recordar diviso en una mesita una caja rosa, levantándose de su cama en ropa interior; era azul cielo, al igual que sus ojos, se acerco a la pequeña caja y la abrió estaba llena de cartas y diarios "EL AMOR DE MI VIDA: SASUKE"- **"patético"** – pensó Ino. Y comenzó a romper cada una de esas hojas conteniendo las lagrimas que le provocaba el haber desperdiciado toda su vida,

**-"El castillo fue de arena"-** diciéndolo en voz baja, pero sin poderse contener mas soltó las lágrimas del amor que nunca fue, intentando distraerse pensó en otra cosa, como había llegado a su cuarto? no lo sabía a decir verdad no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido después de la boda, lo último que recordaba era la lluvia y un beso...

-UN BESO!!! De quien?- Ino estaba aterrada, no recordaba nada y mucho menos de quien, solo recordaba esos ojos turquesa, pero era normal por haber tomado tanto.

-Querida baja, te buscan - gritó la madre de Ino

Ya voy mamí. Vistiéndose rápido se puso una blusa de tirantes blanca y un capri mezclilla claro recogiendo su cabello a media coleta y con un listón rosa pastel.

* * *

-Buenos días Ino!

-Buenos días Ten Ten,- la chica llevaba una falda corta verde militar con bolsas a los lados y una blusa straple negra y con su cabello suelto un poco ondulado.- quieres tomar té o agua.

-Muchas gracias, pero tengo algo de prisa... veras el Hokage quiere hablar contigo

-Naruto... de que

-Me pido que viniera por ti

-Ok

Iban caminando en silencio Ino no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que pasaba pero no podía pensar en anda más que ese beso.

-Ino, estamos muy preocupados por ti- rompió el silencio Ten Ten – Ayer notamos que te saliste de la fiesta y todos sabemos que siempre haz amado a Sasuke, pero tienes que comprender que ...

-Lo se Ten Ten – dijo Ino mostrando una falsa sonrisa llena de tristeza -solo que si me duele, pero lo comprendo y deseo su felicidad. Al igual que la tuya y la de Neji. Diciendo esto último abrazó a Ten Ten.

-Te quiero mucho Ino y deseo que un día encuentres a alguien tan especial como tu.

-Gracias amiga, yo también lo espero

-Bueno ya llegamos Ino

En la oficina de Naruto...

-Ino se te ha asignado una misión en la aldea de la arena, debes partir cuanto antes- comenzó a explicar Naruto – se cree que hay algo mal en el consejo y necesitan tus habilidades de espionaje para ver que sucede.

-Cuanto tiempo es la misión?

-El tiempo que sea necesario

-Se escucha sencillo

-Y lo es mucha suerte Ino, deberás lamento lo de Sasuke – dijo abrazándola

-Estoy bien enserio mejor que nunca.

-Por cierto Shikamaru y Temari te acompañaran a la aldea.

-Pues que mejor. Y se retiro tenia que prepararse para el viaje.

Mientras caminaba a su casa la gente la veia con una mirada de"lo siento", todos conocían la rivalidad entre Sakura y ella y simplemente era difícil no decirle nada hasta que llego a su casa, subiendo rápidamente a su cuarto algo mas que triste soltando en llanto y diciendo entre sollozos – entre mas lejos mejor.

* * *

-QUE POR QUE NO LE DIJISTE!!!- gritaba Shikamaru en la oficina de Naruto- Sabía que era problemático dejarte todo a ti.

-Lo siento es que se veía tan triste – se defendía Naruto

-Ya tranquilo amor yo se lo diré camino a la aldea

-Pues ya que- refunfuño Shikamaru

* * *

Ya en camino a la aldea de la arena...

Todos iban en silencio ni Temari ni Shika se animaban a hablar por temor a alguna mala reacción de Ino, y como les dijo Naruto Ino se veía muy triste andaba perdida en otro mundo; reclamándose el por que? Amo tanto a Sasuke.

-Ino- se animo Temari a decir- yo te ayudare a arreglarte y prepararte para que luzcas hermosa frente a mi hermano

-Y por que querría yo lucir hermosa frente a tu hermano?- pregunto muy confundida Ino

-Que Naruto no te lo dijo- agrego Shika intentando safarse del problema

-Decirme que? – seguía Ino mas confundida que antes

-Pues para que la misión sea un éxito tu tienes que hacerte pasar como la prometida de mi hermano...

-Y eso por que? – interrumpió Ino

Es para que puedas estar presente en todas las reuniones y conozcas a los miembros y así no te equivoques cuando hagas el trabajo, todos deben tenerte absoluta confianza- explicaba Temari – además podrías olvidarte de...

-Va a ser muy divertido Ino, nosotros estaremos ahí- interrumpió Shikamaru

-Si como digan – dijo Ino _" y yo que quería olvidarme de Sasuke y ellos recordándomelo" _

Acercándose a la aldea el calor estaba insoportable, Temari moria por llegar y Shika no dejaba de repetir "que problemático es viajar a esa aldea" a la tarde siguiente llegaron a la aldea, Ino no prestaba mucha importancia a fingir ser la prometida del hermano de Temari, lo único que quería era olvidar todo empezar una nueva vida.

-Bienvenida querida hermana, Shikamaru y señorita – saludo Kankuro mirando a Ino – espero hayan tenido muy buen viaje "pero si es la chica de la boda"-pensó Kankuro

-GRACIAS- exclamaron los tres al unísono

* * *

-Te ves muy linda Ino- exclamó Shikamaru- Ino llevaba un lindo vestido negro pegado al cuerpo sin espalda y con un gran moño atrás, de frente era en forma de corazón con tirantes medios en el hombro. Con su cabello suelto y rizado

Cuando entro al gran salón todos quedaron petrificados por la belleza de Ino incluso Gaara que al verla sintió su corazón acelerarse.

-Gaara, ella es Ino tu prometida- dijo Temari guiñando

Ino al verlo sintió algo familiar en sus ojos, pero ella nunca antes había estado tan cerca de el ¿o si?

Continuara...


	3. una noche de recuerdos

III.- **UNA NOCHE DE RECURDOS**

_Gaara se quedo boquiabierto, prácticamente se le callo la baba, al ver la belleza de la chica, ver como resaltaba su blanca piel en esa oscura tela, lo dejo totalmente petrificado, el inmediatamente reconoció a la chica pero no dijo nada, al cruzar mirada con ella su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, demasiado acelerado muy inusual en él._

_- _**Gaara**_ – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia tomando su mano para besarla, como todo un caballero – _**encantado de conocerla señorita**__

Ino se ruborizo al sentir los labios fríos del chico en su mano, ella lo recordaba diferente, no tan atento, mas bien algo seco.

_- _**Ino Yamanaka**_ – contesto tímidamente._

_Gaara la tomo del brazo y la escolto hasta su lugar en la mesa, a un lado de él, dejando a todos impresionados. Gaara llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa del mismo color traía 3 botones sueltos, lo cual le daba un aspecto muy sensual._

_- _**Gaara se esta tomando el papel muy enserio**_ – murmuraba Kankuro el cual traía puesto un pantalón de vestir gris y una camisa azul marino._

- **Espero que al fin mi querido hermano encuentre a la mujer indicada**_ – suspiro Temari con aire de ilusión, lo cual parecía su vestido azul océano straple con un listón en la cintura sostenido por un pequeño moño, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y lacio a capas, haciéndola ver totalmente sexy._

_- _**Que problemáticos son**_ – rió Shika, llevando en si un pantalón de vestir café y una camisa azul cielo – _**vamos a cenar**_. Tomando a su querida esposa de la mano y dándole un tierno beso en los labios._

_Kankuro se sentó a un lado de Ino dejando los lugares de enfrente vacíos para los invitados en la misma fila se sentaron Shika y Temari y enfrente de ellos para los otros invitados a un lado de Kankuro, así estaban distribuidos los lugares para que la conversación no se concentrara en un solo lugar de la mesa._

_Gaara e Ino estaban en silencio totalmente, Gaara era muy serio y de pocas palabras e Ino era totalmente lo contrario, así opto por iniciar conversación con Kankuro, cuando apenas iba a decir "Hola", su cometido fue interrumpido por la mano del pelirrojo en la suya, ella volteo algo sorprendida pero el solo se limito a decir lo necesario._

_- _**Se me olvidaba**_– dijo Gaara sacando de su bolso una pequeña cajita rosa _**– esto es para ti – lo primero que preguntaran será por el anillo**_ – sacando el anillo y colocándoselo en el dedo anular._

Ino miro por unos breves segundos a Gaara, pero el tenía un semblante serio, parecía distraerle mas la cera de las velas a su frente que la rubia a un lado de él, ella se encogió de hombros, nunca ningún hombre la había tratado con tanta indiferencia en momentos tan importantes como ese.

_- _**Era de mi madre**_ – sonrió Kankuro tomando la mano de la chica – _**es un zafiro muy peculiar, casi único**___Kankuro había notado la situación y decidió intervenir, ya que conocía a su hermano y sabía lo mal que podía hacer sentir a una mujer y mas a una chica como Ino._

_Ino sonrió al saberlo, el anillo era especialmente bonito, muy sofisticado era de oro blanco con el zafiro en el centro y dos pequeños diamantes a los lados_, _pero que tenía eso de peculiar._

_- _**¿qué tiene de especial el zafiro?**_ – preguntó Ino curiosa, por mas que buscaba lo seguía viendo ordinario._

_-_ **Observa bien el centro** – _le explicaba Kankuro. –_ **veras un pequeño diamante en forma de** **estrella dentro del zafiro.**

_- _**Ya lo vi**_ – decía triunfante Ino – _**que lindo es**

_- _**Solo tenias que mirar con atención**_ – sonrió Kankuro. Que extraño que mi hermano le haya dado ese anillo a Ino si ya habíamos ido a comprar otro._

- **Kazekage los invitados han llegado**_ – anuncio el sirviente haciendo una reverencia._

_- _**Hazlos pasar de inmediato**_ – dijo Gaara como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo._

_- _**como usted ordene señor**_ – dijo el sirviente saliendo inmediatamente._

_No pasaron ni 15 segundos cuando entraron los dichos invitados, inmediatamente Gaara se puso de pie ordenando que todos los demás hicieran lo mismo, Gaara tomo de la mano a Ino y juntos se acercaron a ellos._

_- _**Mi nombre es Gaara, soy el Kazekage de la aldea **_– se presento Gaara, extendiendo la mano a modo de saludo para todos. _**Ella es Ino Yamanaka**_ – dijo Gaara con garbo – _**mi prometida**_. Diciendo esto soltó a Ino de la mano colocando la suya a espaldas de la chica para que los invitados pudieran saludarla._

_- _**Conde Blad, Bogdan Blad**_ – dijo un hombre mayor como de unos 40 años, sumamente alto, su tez era tan o mas pálida que la de Ino, sus ojos eran negros al igual que su cabello negro ébano, peinado para atrás notándosele algunas canas, tenia una pequeña barba, su traje era negro con una mascada roja. – _**Encantado de conocer a tan linda dama**_ – dijo éste tomando la mano de la Yamanaka y llevándosela a sus labios. – _**Ella es mi amada esposa...**

- **Narcia Dragovic**_– contesto una joven mujer de unos 25 años, blanca de cabello rubio dorado y corto ondulado, sus ojos eran verde oscuro, llevando puesto un vestido rojo de una sola manga. – _**mucho gusto joven Kazekage**_ – dijo esto extendiendo la mano para que Gaara la tomara mirándolo seductoramente, Gaara al darse cuenta de la mirada de la mujer, le soltó la mano sutilmente, tomando la de su prometida, pero sin cambiar su semblante serio. – _**señorita**_ – haciendo una pequeña reverencia y mirando a Ino con un poco de desprecio, Ino dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía solo callo, no tenía ningún derecho sobre Gaara._

- **Ella es mi hermana pequeña Catalin Blad –**_ dijo el conde señalando a una joven de unos 20 años, blanca de cabello negro largo y rizado en bucles, ojos violeta al igual que su vestido de seda en mangas, largo y poco amplio, con pequeños detalles púrpuras – _**ella suele ser muy tímida y cuesta sacarle palabra alguna. Ellos son Luca y Andrei son mis sirvientes. – **_estos últimos hicieron una reverencia ante Gaara y los demás._

_-_ **Ellos son mis hermanos Kankuro y Temari, El joven a su lado es su esposo Shikamaru** – _dijo Gaara señalándolos, estos saludaron a todos desde lejos. – _**por que no nos sentamos a cenar, terminando discutiremos el propósito de su visita.**

**- Me parece perfecto –**_ dijo el conde. _

_Gaara les señalo los lugares, el conde y su esposa se sentaron enfrente de Ino y Kankuro, enseguida de este Catalin y Luca, quedando así ellos enfrente de Temari y Shikamaru, y por último Andrei enfrente de Gaara. El comedor estaba arreglado estupendamente con un mantel color hueso, la vajilla y los candelabros eran de plata, las velas en los candelabros eran rosa pastel, 3 en cada uno de los 2 candelabros._ _El banquete era cerdo, estofado y papas hervidas, de tomar sirvieron vino tinto._

_- _**Exquisito, simplemente exquisito**_ – exclamó el conde – _**hacia ya tanto tiempo que no comía algo tan sabroso como esto a que linda señorita se le debe agradecer por tan maravillosa decoración.**

**- De hecho Gaara se encargo de todo – **_aclaró Kankuro._

**-** **bueno como las velas son rosas pensé que una de las señoritas se había hecho cargo**_ – decía el conde totalmente avergonzado _**– lo siento mi señor**

_-_**No te preocupes**_– decía Gaara – _**el color favorito de Ino es el rosa, yo solo quería que se sintiera cómoda en la cena.**

Ino adquirió rápidamente un leve color cereza en sus mejillas, se sintió tan halagada de tan pequeño detalle, pero como diantres sabía el su color favorito, quizá Temari se lo había mencionado o tal vez Shika, en realidad no tiene importancia, lo que importa es el detalle. Miro a Gaara a modo de agradecimiento, este miro a Ino con ternura y de pronto Ino recordó "un beso". La cena transcurrió rápido, Kankuro estaba platicando algunas de sus anécdotas de cuando eran niños y todos reían muy animadamente menos Ino, que estaba pensativa, no podía sacarse ese beso de la cabeza, la noche de la boda de Sakura y Sasuke, le encantaba recordarlo por que revivía el momento, sentía lo que sintió esa noche, y Gaara le hacía recordarlo, era oficial ya había olvidado a Sasuke y se había enamorado, ¿pero de quién?¿de Gaara?¿acaso esa sensación tan especial era gracias a el?¿pero si es tan frio, el no podría ser o si? Ino tenia miles de preguntas rondándole por la cabeza.

_- _**Ino... Ino**_ – Gaara llamaba a Ino algo preocupado – _**¿te encuentras bien? **

**- Si lo siento, es solo que... – **_Ino no sabía que decir_** – me siento un poco cansada. – **_Dijo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro._

**-Menos mal** – _dijo Gaara sin cambiar su semblante serio_ – **me estabas preocupando. No me gustaría que te retiraras tan temprano **– _dijo aferrándose a la mano de Ino, esta se sonrojo levemente y sonrió._

_- _**Agradezco tu preocupación**_ – sonrió Ino – _**me quedare hasta el final de la cena**

_- _**pero que bonito es el amor joven**_ – exclamo el conde mirando la escena frente a el – _**brindo por ustedes**_. Tomando su copa y levantándola, todos hicieron lo mismo. – _**Cuando es la boda?**

_- _**En 3 semanas**_ – contesto Gaara tranquilamente._

_- _**Me encantaría ver tu anillo de compromiso querida**_ – comentó la señora Narcia._

_Ino solo extendió la mano hacía ella despectivamente, habían tenido ya un pequeño roce e Ino no quería olvidarlo fácilmente._

_- _**Era de mi madre**_ – agregó Temari._

- **Es muy hermoso, puedo**_ – dijo Narcia tomando el dedo de la chica, Ino miro a Gaara y este solo asintió haciendo ella lo mismo – _**es perfecto.**

**- Me gustaría saber cual es el propósito de su visita**_ – preguntó Gaara intrigado, tomando su copa y dando un pequeño sorbo. _

_- _**Vera mi señor**_ – empezó Blad – _**somos forasteros, pero somos pertenecientes a la aldea de la niebla, al morir el mizukage, un hombre se apodero de las tierras y nos exilio a nosotros y a otros pobres hombres, mi propósito para con usted es que nos de acilo aquí en su aldea y sentirnos protegidos, el mizukage mando matarnos y nos buscan por todos lados, y oímos de usted y quisimos venir en ayuda**_. – termino Blad – _**nos ayudara?**

_- lo considerare – dijo Gaara secamente – me gustaría escucharlo mas detalladamente, pero ya es tarde y deben estar cansados – decía mientras veía a Ino recargada en su hombro – mañana podría venir para tratar el asunto, mientras usted y todos sus hombres pueden hospedarse en la posada del pueblo, a mi cuenta._

_- Gracias mi señor – dijo Blad y todos hicieron reverencia ante él._

_- hay les proporcionaran comida y todo lo necesario , mi sirviente les acompañara – termino por decir. Tomando a Ino de la mano para acompañarla a su recamara._

_- Buenas noches – dijeron los de la niebla y se retiraron._

_- La cena estuvo grandiosa hermano – decía Kankuro mientras se frotaba la panza._

_- Que piensas sobre ellos hermano? – pregunto Temari curiosa._

_- No lo se pero por ahora la llevare a dormir, parece estar muy cansada – dijo mirando a Ino a su lado._

_- Esta bien, nosotros también nos iremos a dormir – dijo Shika con una mirada pícara sobre Temari._

_- Por su puesto – dijo Temari entendiendo a la perfección – me siento agotada – fingiendo un bostezo._

_Kankuro sonreía divertido ante la escena, " todos tendrán acción menos yo" – pensó indignado. _

Camino a la habitación de Ino; Gaara decidió tomarla en brazos, sintiendo su cabello en el rostro, se perdió en su olor, recordando aquella noche, sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarla, pero se contuvo y se apresuro a llegar a la habitación asignada de la chica, la recostó sobre la cama le quito los zapatos, intentando quitarle el vestido, se sentó en la cama junto a ella cuando desabrocho el vestido ella se inclino hacía el dejando sus labios a corta distancia, cerro sus ojos, quería mas bien necesitaba besar sus labios, lo necesitaba; necesitaba sentirse feliz, completo como aquella noche, pero no podía, el quería que saliera de ella que le correspondiera, la recostó y le quito el vestido dejándola en un fondo de seda negro, la arropo y se dispuso a marcharse pero no antes de contemplarla dormida, a su mente venían tantos recuerdos tantas sensaciones, opto por irse ya que si se quedaba no podría contenerse y la besaría sin importar nada mas. Su habitación quedaba enfrente a la de ella sería difícil conciliar el sueño con tan gran tentación a lado.

...Eran las 3 y tanto de la madrugada y Gaara no podía conciliar el sueño, estar tan cerca de ella le hacía sudar frío, percibiendo de pronto un olor a lluvia, no sabía si era de tanto pensar en esa noche o por que de verdad estaba lloviendo, su duda fue resuelta a un relámpago que ilumino completamente la habitación, seguido por un gran trueno retumbando por toda la aldea, **"le teme a los truenos"** – pensó usándolo de pretexto para ir a la habitación de la chica haber si se encontraba bien. Se puso solo una camisa interior gris combinando con su bóxer negro, se paró frente a su puerta dispuesto a salir pero para su sorpresa la chica estaba parada frente a él con una mirada de niña asustada, lo conmovió totalmente pero no lo demostró.

- Tengo miedo – le susurro al oído – puedo quedarme aquí contigo – dijo la rubia abrazándolo, éste sintió una calidez inexplicable al sentirla, entre sus brazos.


End file.
